An interview with the gang
by littlebixuit
Summary: An interview with the whole gang! From my POV, it's completed, but I want you, to ask more questions and then, I'll write them in her and I'll answer them... xD -Last Update: 23th July 2009-


**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Well, hello you guys outta there!_

_Fitting with the time of a new kneading-bag from Stephanie, here is a new story._

_A little explanation: This is an interview i made by myself with the gang. Every question here is my own idea (or asked by a reader) and the answers are it, too. _

_If you don't like it or me, go away!_

_So, here it is...._

* * *

**Well, at first the one question that interests us all the most: How did you meet first?**

Shaggy: Oh, that was, kinda, funny accident. And a hurting one, too.

Velma: Yeah! I remember it very good. Shaggy was 14, Fred and Daphne were both 13 and I was 12. Some bully from school had thrown a book of mine into a tree and Shaggy, who was my friend since we were baby, had climbed up the tree to get it back.

Daphne: That was, when Fred and I has shown up. We were friends since we were six and talked about some stuff from school, when we stopped under the tree, Shaggy was climbing in.

Fred: We hadn't seen him until he suddenly fall on us, because a branch had broken under his feet. Well, he fall on top of us, knocked us down and broke his right arm. After that, we-

Shaggy: It was my left arm, Fred.

Fred: Oh, yeah, sorry Shag. Well, Daphne and I decided to go with him to hospital, to tell what had happened and, of course, Velma came with us.

Daphne: And we became friends.

Shaggy: Like, the best ones!

**And what about Scooby?**

Shaggy: My parents gave me Scooby to my 10th birthday. After two weeks, he, like, began to speak!

Scooby: Right, Raggy! *laughs*

**To your first case, the "Black-Knight-Case". How did you get into this case?**

Scooby: Rom re rinema!

Shaggy: Yeah! Like, Scooby and I walked home from the cinema and there was this creepy pick-up with a knight on the driver's seat.

Velma: They showed us the place and so this case started.

Shaggy: Like, that was a night! *laughs with Scooby*

Fred, Daphne and Velma: *roll eyes*

**And after the case?**

Fred: We had thought about driving through the country before this case, but we had nothing to drive with.

Daphne: Then, we found it.

Fred: Her!

Daphne: Ok, we found her.

**The Mystery Machine?**

Fred: Shaggy found her.

Velma: And then, we decided to buy her.

Scooby: Ri rove rer!

**Have you been counting how many times you had an accident with her?**

Daphne: Velma and I tried to, but after the 43th time, we stopped it.

Fred: Hey, it isn't that bad.

Others: Yes, it is!

**How does it come, that you never go to school, also if you're between 15 and 17?**

Velma: Actually, we still go to school.

Shaggy: Sadly...

Daphne: When we drive around, it is always holiday time!

Fred: Yeah. Most of the year, we spent in the school, but series producer don't think, that this is as interesting as a mystery, so the viewers see us always, when we've got holidays.

**But also if you have your cases only during your holidays, how can you have so much?**

Velma: That's the biggest mystery around here.

Scooby Right!

Daphne: No matter, where we go, there's always anything. Ghost, monster, creepy tale... It's a bit strange.

**So you never travel behind your cases, they always catch you?**

Shaggy: Like, yeah. And I wish, they would stop following us.

**And what do you other think?**

Fred: I don't really know. Solving a mystery is always funny, we laugh a lot, get training...you know? But having a normal vacation just one time would be nice.

Velma: Yeah. I wish we could spent just three days without a case.

Shaggy: I wish we could spent like, our whole lifes without a case!

Scooby: Reah!

Daphne: Oh come on, you chicken!

Velma: Yeah. Don't you have fun while solving a mystery?

Shaggy: I would maybe have more fun with it, if it would be without the monster part!

Fred: But that's just, what we do. Travelling and meddling!

*everybody laughs*

**Well, that's another point. How does it come that really every villain says the famous sentence "And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for these meddling kids." at the end of every case?**

Velma: That's another mystery we never solved.

Daphne: Right. Actually, we asked some villains why they said it, but they all said, that it was the sentence, that fittest the most.

Fred: Maybe they're all thinking in the same way.

Shaggy: Right! They plan a crime and lose always!

**Fred and Daphne, there are some rumors about you two having a crush on each other. Anything true in that rumor?**

Daphne: *lightly blushing* No. We are just friends, not more.

Fred: Yes. I mean, yes to Daphne's no.

*awkward silence*

**If that's true, why do you always split up with Daphne?**

Daphne: That's not intended. One Day, we started splitting like that. You know, with Shaggy and Scooby as a team and with Velma, Fred and me as a team. It's just the best way for everyone to work. Right, Fred?

Fred: Eeeehh.. yes. Right.

**Aha.... Shaggy, why are you carrying Velma's spare pair of glasses? Wouldn't it be more useful, if she would carry them by her own?**

Shaggy: Well, you know, the "curse" of the lost glasses has a strange part.

Velma: Right. At the beginning, I carried them by myself. But strangely, every time when I lost the glasses, that where on my nose and wanted to put the spare pair on, they were also gone.

**You mean, you loose every pair of glasses you are carrying with you, indifferent if they're in your pocket or on your nose?**

Velma: Exactly. Well, I got mad of it, so I asked Shaggy if he could carry my spare pair for me.

Shaggy: So, I took the job. See, I've got a pair right here. *shows glasses*

**And why are you, Velma, carrying Shaggy's medicine?**

Velma: Do you want to aim at something?

Shaggy: Like, yeah. Your questions seem to lead into a *Velma-Shaggy-couple*-direction...

**No, no... I can't do anything against it, these questions are not written by me, I'm just the interviewer...**

Velma: Aha.... *doubting sight*

Shaggy: *shrugging* Well, Velma carries my medicine for me, because I always like, swap the medicine with the others of our van's medicine cabinet...

**Velma, why do you always wear an orange turtle neck sweater?**

Velma: Wow... If I'm true, there's no really reason. I wear it one day and noticed, that it fits very good and I like it and... yeah. Now I wear it every day.

**Well, some easier questions... Shaggy, when is your birthday?**

Shaggy: Exactly on the 27th April. (A/N: I gave Shaggy no year, but if he had one, it would be 1952, 17 years before the first scooby episode came. I chose the 27th April, because it's the month and day, Casey Kasem was born and I thought of it like a honor or something like that...)

**Fred, what is your favorite sport? **

Fred: From top of my head, I would say football.

**Daphne, what is your middle name?**

Daphne: My full name is Daphne Ann Blake.

**Shaggy, would you find it creepy if I told you I am kind of obsessed with you? **

Shaggy: Well... eh... yeah, a bit. But at least, you're no monster!

**Shaggy, do you have a favorite monster or ghost from all your cases? And if the answer is yes, which one is it?**

Shaggy: A favorite ghost or monster? Well, they scared me all, but if I have one, it would be the ghost of Cleopatra, because Velma was it!

**Ok, ok... Fred and Daphne, what did you two think of Velma and Shaggy during your case with that metallic monster clown on the miniature golf place, where Shaggy had his tournament?**

Fred: That was, kind of, very creepy.

Daphne: It seemed a bit like they had swapped bodies. I mean, suddenly, Velma turned to a coward and Shaggy was the detective. How crazy's that?

Fred: Well, in the end, it was a new experience, but I can told you, that I was very glad, when everything was back to normal. It's just, that everyone has his own role and... swapping them is very strange, because we've known the two of them alway as Velma, smart and the detective and Shaggy, funny and always eating. It's just their character and if it changes, it's freaky.

Daphne: Oh yeah, we were very glad, when everything turned back to normal...

**Shaggy, what did you think, when everything looked like Velma was turned to stone while you were at Cleopatras tomb in Egypt?**

Shaggy: That was, like, so unbelievable. I was sad, so sad, I never imagined how it would be, I mean solving mysteries without Velma. I mean, honestly, what would Mystery Inc. be without Velma? So, at this time, I tried to put my fear away, because, we had to rescue Velma, because without our Velma, we would be lost.

Velma: Oh, Shaggy, you're so sweet! *hugs him*

**Ok. Then, Daphne. How does it feel to get almost always kidnapped?**

Daphne: What are you talking about? I'm not getting kidnapped very often.

Others: Yes, you are.

Daphne: Unbelievable to say something like that to me. Anyway, if I get kidnapped, what happens very rarely, it's just nerving. You understand, sitting in some dark room, tied up, is simply annoying. Not that I'm scared about it.

**Okay, Velma, was it weird when Shaggy jumped in your arms for no reason, when you were in the Himalaya and first found Shaggy and Scooby? I mean there were no monsters chasing him at the time.**

Velma: Well, to be honest, no. We were all relieved to see each other again and, as we all know, Shaggy's always been open-hearted and just let his emotion out at this moment. And since Fred was already holding Scooby, I wasn't really surprised when he jumped in my arms.

Shaggy: *blushing deep red* Um... yeah. I was just... relieved.

**Shaggy, what made you eat your first Scooby Snack?**

Shaggy: Mh... Scooby Snacks... oh, yeah. Ya know, I eat and at that point, had ate so many different things from all over the world and Scooby, too, but the one that made him really wide-eyed were, like, Scooby Snacks. And then I just got curious, how they tasted. And also, I was about to play some kind of bait again and needed something to eat *laughs*.  
(A/N: Shaggy actually eats his first Scooby Snack in the episode "Decoy for a Dognapper" from Scooby Doo, Where are you. When Daphne throws a "scooby snack for courage" to Scooby, Shaggy catches it in his mouth and says, after Velma asked him why he did that: "Cause I know who's stuck with the job of taking the decoy on a leash." Then, he munches a bit and says: "Mh. Not bad. Not bad at all.")

**Daphne how do you do in school, compared to Velma?**

Daphne: Compared to Velma? Well, compared to Velma, everyone here's dumb. No one here's as clever as Velma. Other than that, I'm not bad, I guess. I've got marks between B and C and sometimes an A.

**Velma, in 'Gentlemen, Start your Monsters' you drove a car around the monster and you looked like you were enjoying yourself, so why don't you like to drive?**

Velma: To be honest, I like to drive. It's just that I'm underage. Back then, at the race, it was just the situation, everyone shortly jumped in the car and it appeared that I was the one in driver's seat, so I was the one to drive. I really enjoyed myself, but still I am just 15. Also, driver's role is Freds. It's an unspoken rule.  
(A/N: I know, that's a lame excuse, but I couldn't come up with something better AND I am right. Velma's 15. So that would be underage driving. Also if we saw her driving on rare occasions...)

**To all of you: This biography about Velma was found. What do you think of it?**

Biography: Rumored to speak every language in the world, Velma is one smart teenager. Whether it's a zombie haunting a spooky bog, or a werewolf hiding out at an abandoned factory, she can solve it! Known for her black, thick-rimmed eyeglasses and orange turtleneck sweater, she has proven to be the real brains behind the success of the gang. Her one characteristic that contrasts with the rest of her personality is her commom utterance of her made-up word, "Jinkies." With a brain that's faster than a super-computer, there's no clue she can't find, no matter how hidden it may be. She is truly the embodiment of intelligence.

Shaggy: Like, sure. That's our Velma. Though I can't understand why they think, 'Jinkies' contrasts with Velma.

Daphne: You've got a point there, Shaggy. 'Jinkies' belongs to Velma and when somebody would say, it's not like a genius to make up a word, then they don't know one.

Fred: I just can agree with both of you.

Scooby: Reah, reah!

Velma: *blushes* Genius? Come on, guys, don't overstate things.

Shaggy: Velms, genius is, like, an understatement for you.

Velma: Oh, come on. Don't-

Everyone else: We aren't overstating anything!

Scooby: Re raren't.

Velma: Thanks, guys. *giggles*

Shaggy: And the rumor over there is true.

**Well, that's it for now! Glad, you could come to the interview!**

Velma: That's it... for now...?

* * *

_Yep, that's it for now._

_I've got no more questions at the gang, but do you have some?_

_Yeah, you! You there, at your computer *pointing at you*._

_Well, if you have some questions, write them in a review, in a PM to me.....and I'll upload them here, in this interview (provided they make sense and things like this...) and will write answers for them._

_You got any? WRITE THEM!!! ( and tell my what you think about my interview also... ) (please read the interview to make sure, that the questions you ask are not already answered... inconspicuous view to Noura.....) phew...you guys are asking some tough questions!_

_( you know, that you don't have to have an account here, if you want to review, do you? )_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
